


Unable to let go

by Snuffly22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Ficlet, Gen, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Short One Shot, Snape hates Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuffly22/pseuds/Snuffly22
Summary: Severus Snape has not been able to come to terms with having Harry Potter as a student at Hogwarts. When he gets the chance, he does something about it.
Kudos: 3





	Unable to let go

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling. I don’t own Harry Potter.
> 
> I posted this on reddit a few months ago and thought I'd add it here as well.

It was in Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts, when suspicion of him being the heir of Slytherin and petrifier of all he surveyed was at its height, when Professor Snape finally decided the time was right. He could see that the boy was being worn down and disheartened by the cold looks and snide comments that other students were throwing at him day after day, not to mention the casual hexes and curses that made his daily movements around the castle anything but relaxing. The Hufflepuffs had been so very good at unnerving and annoying Potter in this way that Professor Snape was almost tempted to give them five points for initiative and helpfulness. Almost. 

Ideally he would have put his plan into action last year, but he was not so foolish as to underestimate Dumbledore; the Headmaster was as wily as any Slytherin and careful around Potter, always so very careful, thus patience was required. But the Board of Governors had now removed Dumbledore from the school and the path was suddenly clear. The window of opportunity was likely to be a brief one, but Snape had been ready for some time. 

The next morning, Harry opened his mail to discover an application form for the Monrow Canadian school of magic, with an accompanying brochure describing the school in glowing terms. Harry read every word, becoming more interested as he did so; the undetectable compulsion charms that Snape had applied worked perfectly in lulling his suspicions and developing an overwhelming desire to know more about this school. Harry read the brochure every chance he got that day, and the more he thought about it, the more he saw himself far away from all of his troubles, living in Canada. He did not realise that his Potions master had exactly the same idea. Before the day was out, Harry knew that Canada was the place for him. How could he have _possibly_ thought that Hogwarts was where he belonged! He filled in the application form and sent it off, keenly awaiting a response. 

That evening, Snape sat in his living room and poured himself a celebratory glass of firewhiskey. Potter would do very well at Monrow - for a short time, at least. Giants, trolls, Yeti, dragons, even polar bears; they were all often to be found near the school premises, and regularly even inside the school premises, with the defences being somewhat limited by design. Monrow's school motto was 'Learning through doing', and the staff saw such incursions as good practice. Dangerous of course, and the boy was a Gryffindor, so typically reckless and still mostly untrained after a year and a half of useless Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. Of course, these hazards were designed to train young witches and wizards, not to harm them. If Potter obeyed the orders given to him by the Monrow teaching staff then he would be just fine, but if he disregarded them and went his own arrogant way as usual, well then... 

"I give him a month," Snape said out loud to himself, and smiled at his own reflection in the glass. 

\-----------------------IIII----------------------- 

  
  
  



End file.
